Spiders and Magic: Bonds
by Masterob
Summary: Quick little story on the bonds between the Superheroes and The Ponies.
1. Dates and Training

The romance between Peter Parker and Twilight Sparkle has almost no equal. The two would do just about anything for each other, from the simplest task to the most daring of adventures. Whether it's fighting side by side or just enjoying a nice date with each other, there is no argument that the two enjoy each other's company.

There are many reasons why Peter and Twilight make a great couple, though it would be too long of a list to make. Some things are better shown.

One major thing that makes them a good couple is balance, the two balance each other. Peter helps Twilight find balance in her studies and some fun, while Twilight helps with his emotional balance.

The two make a decent superhero team as well, having already saved the multiverse on occasion. They also make exceptional parents, as shown by their love and care for their daughter, Mayday Parker-Sparkle.

Peter and Twilight care for many, especially those they call family, which includes Peter's Aunt May, Twilight's little brother Spike and her big brother Shining Armor along with his wife Cadance, their niece Flurry Heart and their sister-like roommate Trixie Lulamoon.

Twilight of course considered all of her friends like family, they meant so much to her like she meant to them. Of course they all loved Peter just as much, just as he loved them. Before them, Peter had little idea of true friends. Even among other heroes he was sometimes felt out of place.

Things have gotten much better so now Peter feels happy not just around Twilight's friends, but now reunited with his hero allies, he feels more of a bond. He's happy to have put his rivalry with Johnny aside for a buddy like relationship, happy to have an older brother figure in Logan, have another bond with Bobby, and even bond with others like Remy and Janet, two he hadn't really interacted much with.

Plus Twilight is very fond of these heroes, she's grown to like Janet despite her initial mistrust, though that was mainly since Janet was dating Spike. Over the months the two slowly got along, though Twilight is still a little put off by Janet's sarcastic attitude, even though she should be used to ponies like that by now.

She also bonded well with Johnny, and the two enjoy each other's company. At least when he doesn't say anything to annoy her, fortunately Johnny's learned how to not anger Twilight to the point of her chasing him around Equestria. Twilight has been nice enough to help Johnny and Rainbow Dash take care of her daughter and teach them to find ways to reduce her temper tantrums.

Peter and Twilight do a lot with their friends, and for their friends, even for their family. But lately they've been wanting to do something special with each other, a sentiment that the other couples seemed to share.

Peter and Twilight were off to go on a little date together, though they won't be going alone as Shining Armor and Cadance had also made plans to join them. Peter and Shining weren't too happy at first, they just wanted to be alone with their wives and not do a double date. But Twilight and Cadance insisted, then promised Peter and Shining that they'll each get their alone time with their wives afterwards.

Janet liked the date idea and decided she wanted Spike to take her someplace nice. Spike gladly agreed to that, wanting to spend time with Janet. So due to that, that meant Trixie would be watching over the foals. She already had Mayday and Hope, but out of insistence from Twilight, also had to watch over Flurry Heart, the reason being that Twilight knew Flurry would want to spend time with her cousin whom she loved deeply.

The family is seen at the train station one morning, Peter and Twilight are about to leave while Trixie and Mayday see them off.

"Once the train arrives, Flurry should be getting off while me and Peter go on board to meet with Shining Armor and Cadance," Twilight said. "You can take the fillies home, Spike and Janet should still be there for a little bit before they leave."

"Though it's kinda weird that they're doing this at the same time we are, I'm surprised they didn't join us," Peter said.

"Maybe Janet's just being a little competitive, that's a little odd but I've kinda gotten used to her odd personality," Twilight said.

"Having Pinkie Pie as a friend would help," Trixie pointed out. "It's no surprise why the two got along so well back when Janet was staying with her."

"Anyway she and Spike will be off soon, try to keep yourself busy and don't get too bored," Peter said.

"When am I too bored?" Trixie asked.

"Well you do occasionally lie around and complain quite a bit, maybe get a coltfriend to keep you busy," Peter said.

Trixie scoffed with a roll of her eyes, "I don't need a coltfriend to have excitement in my life."

Peter shrugged, "Up to you." At that point the train had pulled up. "Looks like our train is here, let's get going Twi."

"Right," Twilight said, feeling a bit giddy, "Kinda excited, going on a double date along with my brother, maybe the two of you can bond a little more."

"I'm not exactly expecting anything grand," Peter admitted. "But I'll try."

"You know deep down he likes you, he's just too stubborn to admit it," Twilight said. As the doors opened, the Crystal Empire couple stepped out. Twilight was the first to greet them, "Cadance! BBBFF!"

"Twiley!" Shining Armor said, rushing over to greet his younger sister with a hug.

Peter also walked over to greet the two. "Hey Cadance, and Big Brother-in-law Best Friend For-"

"Don't," Shining Armor warned.

Peter did a light chuckle as he shrugged it off, "Typical Shining Armor, though that's one thing I like about you, when you don't like something, you stick by it."

"What kind of admirable trait is that?" Trixie asked.

"I don't know, just popped into my head," Peter said. "Anyway there's somepony missing, where's my favorite little niece?"

"Uncle Peter!" Flurry Heart eagerly shouted, rushing to Peter with a hug of her own. "I missed you so much!"

"Aw, same here," Peter said, bringing her closer for the hug.

Flurry looked around, "Where's cousin Mayday?"

"At home, your Auntie Trixie's gonna take you to see her," Peter said.

"I'm sure she'll be very happy to see you," Twilight said.

Flurry Heart hopped excitedly towards Trixie, "Can we go see her now!?"

"Yes, we can, though if I'm honest I'm not sure why you're so excited to see Mayday. Great of a child as she is, she doesn't seem to get along well with other foals," Trixie said.

That caused a little confusion from the other ponies.

"What are you talking about Trixie?" Twilight asked. "Mayday gets along well with other foals."

"Yeah, I don't think I've ever seen Mayday not being nice to anypony," Cadance said.

"It's not that she isn't nice, she's just not very sociable, lately she seems attached to that lab Peter built," Trixie said.

"Mayday's just being herself, nothing wrong with that," Peter said.

Trixie shook her head slightly, "Just make sure she doesn't stay too anti-social, it's already a bit troubling that she's being home-schooled, this limits her social life."

"Eh, it's not like you make that many friends anyway, I know from experience," Peter said, rubbing his head sheepishly.

"I never exactly made that many friends either, but I turned out alright," Twilight said.

"Huh? You did make friends, you just kinda forgot about them," Shining Armor reminded, much to Twilight's annoyance. "Well, it's true. I at least remember your friend Moon Dancer."

"I've spoken with Moon Dancer, she's doing fine, she's not mad about me not showing up at her party," Twilight said, then lightly whispered. "Not anymore at least."

"Trixie, just let Mayday be herself and stop worrying too much. I'm sure she'll give Flurry attention, she usually does," Peter said, and looked down to his niece. "Isn't that right Flurry?"

"Yeah, cousin Mayday always gives me her attention eventually," Flurry said.

Trixie looked curious, "What do you mean 'eventually'?"

Peter groaned in frustration, "Can we forget about this please, we need to get on the train, I think the conductor's getting impatient."

Twilight noticed the conductor pointing to his watch and gesturing them to move. "Peter's right, we really do need to get going." Twilight turned to Trixie, "Mayday will be fine, and if you need any assistance, just go get Pinkie Pie."

"Sure thing Twilight," Trixie said. The group boarded the train with Trixie waving good-bye, then turning to Flurry. "Let's get you to your cousin, who 'eventually' gives you her attention."

Flurry looked kinda confused at that, "Is that a bad thing?"

"Not exactly, I just wish she could be a little more friendly, especially to her cousin whom she is suppose to love," Trixie said.

"She does love me, she must since she always stops doing what she says is 'very important' to spend time with me, even if she gets a little mad about it, but she never gets mad at me at least," Flurry said.

Trixie sighed as she walked Flurry to the Parker-Sparkle home, "That filly, I love her dearly but I really want her to have it better than her parents did, and myself for that matter."

Elsewhere at Celestia's castle, Cap is walking and talking with Princess Celestia in the halls.

"Everything is still looking alright, no signs of imbalance anywhere," Cap said.

"Are you certain about that?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, Doctor Strange has checked on both sides, plus with assistance from Thor's Godly magic and the science provided by Tony and Dr. Richards, we can safely say that there's no signs of trouble in the dimensions anywhere," Cap said.

Celestia nodded slightly, "Seems as if things are much better than I originally thought, still I can't shake the feeling that something could go wrong."

"If anything happens, that's what we're here for," Cap reassured. "Even if not the Avengers, Doctor Strange and his sorcerer allies can help, especially since they know more about this stuff than I do."

"How familiar is your world with interdimensional travel?" Celestia asked.

"Somewhat, Thor's father Odin does watch over the 9 realms, and Doctor Strange is in charge of at least protecting the realm we live in," Cap said.

"9 Realms? How do these realms differ from our world?" Celestia asked.

Cap scratched his head, "Like I said, they know more than I do. My way of helping this world is just by throwing my shield at the danger." Cap did a light chuckle after that, with Celestia at least smiling a bit. "Look don't worry so much, I know this is a big change, Thor was unsure the first time he experienced this type of change."

"Thor is quite the individual," Celestia said. "I've seen him around here quite often trying to pep up my guards, and teaching them strange sayings. I swear I heard a guard of mine say, 'By Celestia's great horn!' or something."

"Yeah..." Cap said, smiling to hide the awkward. "Thor can be a bit...enthusiastic about certain things and it can rub off on others."

"Is that all you have! Put some spirit into it!" they heard Thor shout. They walked toward a balcony where they saw Thor training some guards.

"Huh, looks like he's doing some training," Cap said.

"Yes...wait wasn't training the guards your job Steve?" Celestia asked.

"Yes, but Thor insisted on helping, things are slow in Asgard so he's been coming here to keep busy," Cap said.

"By Celestia's glorious wings, I command thee to give it a greater effort!" Thor shouted.

Celestia slowly turned her eyes towards her wings, flapping them slightly. "My...my glorious wings?"

Cap stiffled a laugh as he lightly rubbed his head, "Well...they are really pretty."

Celestia's eyes widened a moment, then turned away with a blush, "Much appreciated...still, I don't think I want that to be a saying."

"It's just his way of showing his appreciation for you, it's a compliment," Cap reassured.

"I do appreciate that, but still..." Celestia said.

"Might as well get used to it sister," they heard Luna say. At that moment Luna flew beside the two. "He's quite the energetic one, I thought he'd be a little more serious, though if that's his way of being serious then it must have a different meaning in Asgard."

"Has he used you for an expression?" Cap asked.

"He did reference my mane once, though it's mostly been my sister, and one time Princess Cadance," Luna said.

"I see, though I figured you'd be more ok with this, after all you're close with Peter, and he's even more energetic," Cap said.

"Peter's eccentricities are a bit more...charming than Thor's," Luna said.

"Really? This is the first I've heard of it," Celestia said. "You insist he's childish. Then again it was your way of hiding you little crush on him."

Luna blushed angrily, "Sister! Not in front of The Captain!"

"You can just call me 'Cap', or 'Steve' since your sister does as well. And I heard that you had feelings for Peter once, it led to some intense stuff back in our world," Cap said.

Luna sighed, "Nothing I'm proud of, anyway my feelings for Peter are beind me, he's got a wife and daughter now anyway."

"Well..." Cap said. "If you struggle again, you can talk with Logan, he's had similar troubles, he might be able to help."

"I've tried talking with Logan, he's not very social," Luna said. "Not too unfriendly, but still not social."

"Do you have anypony you like Steve?" Celestia asked.

"I've had my fair share of admirers, though things do get complicated," Cap said. "I can barely hold a friendship, let alone romance."

"Friendship? If you have Friendship troubles, you can speak with Twilight," Celestia said.

"It's fine, I don't wanna bother her if I don't need to," Cap said.

"It's no bother, it's what she loves to do," Celestia said. "Any friendship is worth saving."

"You got that right," Cap said. "Alright, I'll take you up on that."

"Might have to wait, Twilight's busy for the moment," Luna said.

Cap looked across the area, seeing a great view of Equestria. "Such a beautiful land, and a great chance for many of the heroes to enjoy themselves. Never thought this could result in those marriages." Cap chuckled a little, "Maybe ponies just make great wives for superheroes."

"Yes, I guess having a Superhero husband is an exciting idea," Celestia said, hiding her blush again. "I'm glad Twilight and her friends found that happiness."

Cap tapped his chin, "Twilight and Peter did start something amazing, I'm sure they have more adventures to come, but what of the others? What adventures will they have?"

A the three began to wonder, they jumped at the sound of thunder hitting the ground nearby.

"Keep on your hooves!" Thor commanded a frightened guard.

Cap groaned, "Maybe he should relax a bit."


	2. Fashion, Apples and Friendships

Trixie made her way back to the Parker-Sparkle home along with Flurry Heart, the eager young Princess excited to see her cousin. As Trixie was about to go inside, she heard somepony get her attention.

"Hey! Trixie!"

Trixie turned around and saw Scott Lang with a filly that looked only slightly younger than The Crusaders.

"Hello Mr. Lang," Trixie said.

"Um, you can call me 'Scott', I'm not that old that I need to be called 'mister'," Scott said.

"Right, anyway who's that young filly with you?" Trixie asked.

Scott rubbed the filly's head, "My daughter Cassie, I finally got to bring her to this world."

"Without telling mom I might add," Cassie said.

Scott nervously chuckled, "Yeah, she's gonna be mad...but I had to show her this place, it's so pretty and very friendly."

"Yes, it is," Trixie said, then focused her attention to Cassie. "Nice to meet you Cassie, I'm Trixie Lulamoon, this here is Princess Flurry Heart."

"Nice to meet you," Flurry said. "My mommy and daddy rule over a whole empire!"

"Right, and is it your mommy that's Twilight's older sister?" Scott asked.

Flurry shook her head, "No, my daddy is Auntie Twilight's big brother."

"Right, the dad, sorry," Scott said. "I don't really know your parents too well so..."

"Anyway I should be going inside now, Mayday's waiting," Trixie said.

"That's fine, I was just showing my daughter around," Scott said.

"Wait, didn't you say that Spider-Man lives here? Can we go see him?" Cassie asked.

"He's not here right now, he and his wife are on a double date, they went with Flurry's parents," Trixie said.

"Ah, going places with your wife, must be nice," Scott lamented.

"...Right," Trixie said, sensing the awkward. "Anyway I should-"

"Wanna meet my cousin Mayday!?" Flurry asked.

"Mayday? That's Spider-Man's daughter right?" Cassie asked.

"Yes, she is but-" Trixie said.

"Can I see her instead then!?" Cassie asked.

"Cass, maybe we go somewhere else, it looks like Trixie's busy," Scott said.

"Aw, just a moment daddy?" Cassie pleaded.

"Even if your dad was ok with it, it really wouldn't be that great, his daughter isn't that social," Trixie said.

"Why do you keep saying that?" Flurry asked. "She's social with me."

"Yeah, 'eventually' as you said," Trixie said. "Which to me isn't the best thing."

Scott looked around awkwardly, "Anyway I'm just gonna get-"

Suddenly the door opened, getting the attention of the ponies. At the doorway was The Wasp herself, Janet Van Dyne.

"There you are Trixie, Mayday was wondering when you'd be home," Janet said, then noticed Scott standing there. "Hey Scott, what brings you-" Janet's attention was suddenly drawn to Scott's daughter. "Is that your daughter?"

"Yeah," Scott said and turned to Cassie. "You remember Janet right?"

"Wasn't she married to the guy you got your hero suit from?" Cassie asked.

"Not anymore," Janet said somewhat bitterly.

Scott again looked nervous, knowing how much of a sore spot that was for Janet. "Yeah...anyway me and Cassie were just leaving."

"Aw, why not stay a bit, I bet she'd love to see Mayday," Janet said, causing a light groan from Trixie and Scott, but an eager smile from Cassie.

"Awesome, come on daddy!" Cassie said, rushing into the house, Janet walking with her.

Scott shrugged it off, "She'll get bored and want to leave, I hope."

"Perhaps," Trixie said, then gestured Flurry inside. "Anyway let's go Flurry."

Flurry quickly rushed inside as Trixie and Scott glumly followed.

At the Carousel Boutique, Rarity is putting up some of her recently finished dresses for display, marveling at her own work.

"This is probably my best dress this week at least," Rarity said, adding a few flowers for extra decoration. "How will I outdo myself?"

"When don't you outdo yourself?" Bobby asked, putting some suits on display nearby. "Everything you make catches the eye of somepony, especially the ones with the most bits."

"Well it just means some ponies have tastes," Rarity said.

"It's working for you at least, you have like 3 stores selling your designs, really proud of you Rares," Bobby said.

"Thanks love," Rarity said, leaning over to kiss Bobby. "It is a bit overwhelming I'll admit, thankfully I have good friends and co-workers."

"Yeah, Sassy and Coco have done a lot for you, not to mention those other soon to be big fashionistas, like those three you helped out recently," Bobby said. "Soon everypony's gonna wanna work for you, totally cool."

Rarity stopped to rub her stomach, "Our child's gonna be brought into something big, it makes me excited thinking about it."

"I heard Sassy and Coco wanna do something special for you, ever since they found out you're pregnant they've been non-stop excited," Bobby said.

"I don't blame them, I can barely contain my own excitement, I've already made a bunch of little clothes for the baby," Rarity said.

"Wow really? Wow you work fast," Bobby said.

"Perhaps, this is only the start, I have so many ideas for our baby!" Rarity said.

"Easy Rares," Bobby said. "Try not to play dress-up with our baby, it'll be cute at first but then as they get older it'll just be too embarrassing."

"I'm not gonna dress our child in anything silly Bobby, nor would I subject them into anything dreadful," Rarity insisted.

Bobby looked unsure about that, he could already imagine all the embarrassing things his kid would have to wear. Hopefully Rarity won't use their child to model anything, unless the child already knew it wanted to be a model.

As he wondered about the situation, he noticed Sweetie Belle trotting past him. "Hey kiddo, off to see your friends?"

"Hopefully, I know Apple Bloom's working a lot today on the farm, so me and Scootaloo are gonna wait til the moment she's free," Sweetie Belle said.

"Good luck, I've seen the Apples work, they never seem to stop," Bobby said.

"Oh hush with that Bobby," Rarity said. "There's a reason they work so hard, and it's great the whole family does it together, what makes it even more great is how well your friend Remy's come along as part of that family."

"Imagine our family doing something, like helping with your fashion," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh I'd love to have you and Bobby helping me with something if you two ever want to," Rarity said.

"I'm up for that, I might suck at it but I'll try," Bobby said.

"Have some faith in yourself dear," Rarity said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're not as bad as you think," Sweetie Belle encouraged.

Bobby rolled his eyes in playful annoyance, "Thanks Sweetie Belle."

"That settles it, we shall do a group project in the very near future!" Rarity exclaimed. "It shall be fabulous!"

"Got that right," Bobby said, smiling confidently.

"We'll be just like The Apple Family," Sweetie Belle said. "I'm sure even right now they're doing something great!"

At Sweet Apple Acres, Remy and Applejack are seen bringing in their recent crop of apples. Remy has at least improved on his apple bucking, not a natural but decent enough for the job.

Applejack doesn't worry much about that, she just likes having the company of her husband. Not to say he was bad though, he still helps a bit at least.

"You've been doing this since you were a filly right?" Remy asked, wiping away some sweat.

"Sure have, since before Apple Bloom's age," Applejack said.

"Must have been a strong little filly, being able to do this daily, and for so many hours," Remy said. "I can barely handle this."

"Well yer doing great, and ah really appreciate it," Applejack said.

"I am your husband, gotta honor my wife's family job," Remy said, then sat down a moment. "Even if it can be a bit of a pain."

"It's fine, ah know it's a lot, you adapted pretty quickly though," Applejack said. She reached into a bag and gave Remy a bottle. "Here you go sugarcube."

"Thanks cherrie," Remy said, drinking the water. "So you never got tired of this? Didn't you wanna try something different?"

Applejack looked away with an sad look in her eye, "In a way, there was a time, not sure if Big Mac ever told you about how ah used to shove mah responsibilities onto him."

"Not really, he always insisted you were a hard worker," Remy said, then tapped his chin. "Though he did seem like he didn't wanna talk about something." Remy looked directly into Applejack's eyes. "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Applejack bit her lip, looking around the ground. "Well...sorta."

"You know you can tell me right, you tell me a lot of things about you, yet I feel like there's stuff I don't know about. You never really talked to me about your parents."

Applejack looked as if she felt a surge of pain, "It's complicated, but, the thing is..." Applejack was saying, but suddenly stopped.

Remy grew concerned, "Applejack?"

Applejack sighed, "I'm sorry Remy, ah just can't right now."

Remy looked a little disappointed, while he wanted to respect her decision, he didn't feel like this should just be dropped. "You know you can tell me anything Applejack."

"Ah know, I'm just...kinda scared," Applejack said.

"Scared? Why? You're starting to worry me Applejack," Remy said. "What is there to be scared of, I'm here for you."

"Ah know, what I'm scared of is losing just that," Applejack said.

That statement hit Remy pretty hard, to know that his wife is afraid of losing him, he wonders what would even cause her to think that way. "Applejack...why would you-"

"Nevermind it, let's just finish up please," Applejack said with a hint of annoyance. "Wanna get this done already."

Remy seemed a little surprised by her tone, even if it was a minor thing. "Sure thing cherrie, whatever you want."

Applejack quickly left the barn to get the next supply of apples, barely even noticing Apple Bloom and Rumble, both of whom were on their way towards the barn.

"Hey sis!" Apple Bloom said.

"No time, gotta finish," Applejack said, quickly trotting off.

Apple Bloom looked concerned, then turned her attention to her brother-in-law. "Hey Remy, what's wrong with Applejack? She seemed upset."

"Kinda," Remy said. "I may have upset her by mistake."

"Wow nice going Remy," Rumble said. "Applejack's not a mare you wanna upset."

"Real cute Rumble, I ain't trying to intentionally upset my wife," Remy said.

"What happened anyway?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I..." Remy rubbed his head awkwardly. "Well I might have brought up your parents, I'm guessing your sister don't like talking about them."

Apple Bloom looked somber, "Oh...right, that makes sense."

"We've been married all this time, even have a child together, yet she still don't wanna talk about your parents, I mean I'm sure it's not easy but she seemed really...I don't know the word but, I'm just worried."

Rumble looked curious, "You never talk about your parents either Apple Bloom, is there a reason?"

"Our parents is a really tough subject fer her, she don't talk about it with anypony else. Only Granny can get her to talk about it, Big Mac...well he can be just as bad. Me, ah barely knew them, though ah can't really talk with her much about it either."

"So only your Granny knows why she might be upset?" Remy asked.

"Well not just Granny Smith, she did talk to Peter about it once, he somehow got her to open up, probably because he went through something similar, since he also blamed himself for what happened to his uncle," Apple Bloom said.

"Huh? Wait she feels responsible for what happened to her parents?" Remy asked.

Apple Bloom cringed a little, "Let that one slip...listen if you wanna know you'll have to wait til she's ready to tell you."

"Guess so," Remy said. "Still, how long would that take?" He then muttered to himself. "And why would she be afraid?"

Elsewhere at Sugarcube Corner, the Cake Twins are attempting to make a cake with Pinkie Pie assisting them.

"You two are doing great so far! You've gotten all the ingredients down so well, I'm really proud of the two of you!" Pinkie said.

"Thanks Auntie Pinkie, I can't wait to be a great baker like you, mom and dad are!" Pound said.

"You're on you're way there!" Pinkie said, then turned to her husband. "Right Deadpool!"

"Right Pinkie!" Deadpool shouted.

"And you're Auntie Maud also agrees!" Pinkie said, turning to her sister Maud, who happened to stop by on that day. "Right Maud!?"

Maud, expressionless as usual, nodded slowly before speaking. "Right Pinkie."

As Pinkie went back to the Cake Twins, Deadpool turned towards his sister-in-law. "So Maud...how's it going?"

"Fine," Maud said. "How about you?"

"Life's a party with Pinkie Pie," Deadpool said. "She makes everything fun! But you would know that, you're sisters after all, and Pinkie says you two did everything together."

"Yeah, we did," Maud said.

"And now here you are, in Ponyville. Still trying to find somewhere to live in this town?" Deadpool asked.

"Thinking about it," Maud said.

"What's to think about? Your sister lives in Ponyville, and I know for a fact that she'll want you here, it'll make her SUPER excited!" Deadpool insisted.

"Yeah...I do wanna live near Pinkie Pie, but at the same time, I kinda wanna be around rocks," Maud said.

"Huh? If you wanted to be around rocks, then why not just stay at the Rock Farm? Seems pointless to move if you're just gonna be around rocks," Deadpool said.

"I wanna discover new rocks, not just the ones already at home, besides there isn't much for me to do there, I'm not gonna continue rock farming," Maud said. "While farming for rocks can be fun, discovering new ones is one of the most exciting things that could happen to me."

"Wonder what you look like when you're excited?" Deadpool muttered, then spoke up. "I'm sure there's a lot to discover in Ponyville, why not just try living here? Maybe I can ask the Cakes if they have a spare room for you."

"I'd rather not burden this family," Maud said.

"You're Pinkie Pie's sister, thus you're kinda like family," Deadpool said, hoping to get Maud to agree.

"I realize how close Pinkie Pie is with this family, they did take her in, and that makes me happy to know there's others who care about my sister," Maud said. "But I'm too different, I'm a rock lover, I already know that most ponies find that weird. I'm aware of what they think of me, so it would make me feel awkward to be the dull one in a room full of pep."

Deadpool started to pity Maud, despite her continuous expressionless face, she can be really deep with what she says. In a way she reminds him of Big Macintosh, except smaller, and prettier as far as Deadpool's concerned, which now worries Deadpool that he thought of his wife's sister like that, even if it's just a friendly thing. He really hopes Pinkie Pie doesn't get the wrong idea if she ever found out, actually he'd rather she not find out, in fact he'll just forget this even happened, not important, no not at all.

Deadpool that whacked himself really hard in the head, that's what he gets for thinking about things too much.

"How annoying," Deadpool muttered, then turned to Maud. "Look, personally I think you're pretty cool, and if there are ponies who disagree, well they can buzz off. Pinkie would be so freaking happy if you agreed to live in Ponyville, I mean rocks can't be your only decision right?"

"Well...I would like to have a friend to talk to, Pinkie Pie's great but I don't want to be limited to just her. Besides she's too peppy to really talk to sometimes, not that I don't love that about her, but I just need a little...diversity," Maud said.

Deadpool tapped his chin, "I'm sure there's ponies here, what about The Apples, they seem to like you. I bet you and Big Mac can be the best of buddies!"

"He doesn't seem like one for conversation," Maud said.

"But there's others! How about...Ant Man!" Deadpool said, then shook his head. "Or not...he's kinda lame. Wait! You can become friends with...Lyra Heartstrings!"

"She already has a friend I think," Maud said.

"You can have more than one friend..." Deadpool said. "Though I'm pretty sure that Bon Bon is more than just a friend, so maybe not Lyra if you don't want to give off the wrong idea...wait! You can befriend the raddest pony I know, Vinyl Scratch!"

"The DJ pony?" Maud asked.

"Not just any DJ, she's DJ Pon3," Deadpool said.

Maud shook her head, "She might be too rad for me."

Deadpool groaned, "Come on Maud, work with me. Don't you want to make Pinkie happy?"

"Of course I do..." Maud, said, then sighed. "I don't know what to do though."

Deadpool tapped his chin, "Pinkie did mention something about an area of rocks nearby, she even joked that it'd be a great place for you to live if you ever did wanna live close to here. Even if you don't live in Ponyville, you can live in Ponyville Adjacent, as Pinkie would call it."

"That sounds...interesting," Maud said. "Think you could take me there sometime soon?"

"Sure thing Maudie," Deadpool said, then heard a big splat. He turned to see that the cake the Twins was working on somehow went straight towards a wall and there was a big mess everywhere.

"Look what you did Pound Cake!" Pumpkin shouted.

"Me!? You're the one who caused it to fly towards the wall!" Pound shouted.

"Maybe if you focused more on the cake and less on kissy time with Mayday then this wouldn't happen!" Pumpkin shouted.

"What!? I wasn't thinking about kissing Mayday!" Pound shouted.

"Oh please, all you do is imagine what it would be like to kiss and eventually marry Mayday!" Pumpkin shouted.

"That's not true! You take that back!" Pound shouted.

Pinkie nervously watched as the two argued while Deadpool and Maud stared pitifully, at least that could be guessed with Maud.

"Does this always happen?" Maud asked.

Deadpool nodded, "Kinda, man those kids are really loud and can make quite a mess...I can't wait til Pinkie and I have kids of our own!"

"When are you gonna have kids?" Maud asked.

Deadpool shrugged, "Not sure, soon though." He gave her a sly look, "You ever gonna get married Maudie?"

Maud stared a moment, thinking about the question. "Not sure." Truth be told, Maud wasn't even sure if she ever would even find anypony. But she's not that worried, knowing at least one sister is married is good enough for her, at least she'll likely have nephews and nieces.


	3. Speed, Cousins and More Dating

Scootaloo made her way over to Johnny and Rainbow Dash's house in the clouds, holding a bag of baby food. It's been pretty common for Scootaloo to have this lately, since Rainbow Dash had her baby she's been more than willing to assist her and her husband.

As arrived and knocked, though found it relieving that she heard no crying as little Firefly Storm has been known to do. Moments later Johnny answered the door, looking a little tired, but happy to see Scootaloo.

"Sup kid, got the food?" Johnny asked.

"Totally," Scootaloo said, showing off the food.

"Awesome, great job kid," Johnny said, grabbing the food. "You've been a real help to us lately."

"Anytime, Dash is like a sister to me after all, and I think you're pretty awesome yourself," Scootaloo said.

"Way to make me feel second," Johnny said, rolling his eyes playfully. "But Dashie is pretty awesome so I won't argue there."

"Come on Johnny, you know I like you a lot, I was so happy to see you and Rainbow Dash get married, you're the second best Superhero in Equestria," Scootaloo said.

"Second best?" Johnny said. "Well it's gonna be hard to surpass Peter...wait is this just you or everypony?"

"Well a lot of ponies think you're pretty cool and you did fight a lot, so you're pretty popular," Scootaloo said. "I do care about you, but Peter's meant a lot more to us."

"Well I can't blame you, after all you've known the guy much longer than me...but I promise to be your number one hero someday Scoots," Johnny said, giving a confident smile. "After all, you're my number one filly...aside from Mayday."

"Heh, looks like we both care a lot for somepony in the Parker-Sparkle family," Scootaloo said.

"Hey Johnny! Is that Scootaloo with Firefly's food!?" Rainbow Dash called from the kitchen.

"Yeah!" Johnny said, then gestured Scootaloo inside. "Wanna give Dashie the food?"

"Sure, can I help you with Firefly in any way?" Scootaloo asked.

"You can help feed her, just don't be too surprised if you end up really messy," Johnny said.

"It's no trouble," Scootaloo said, coming into the home. "Not like I'm doing much anyway."

"What about the Crusaders?" Johnny asked.

"Apple Bloom's with Rumble and Sweetie Belle's...actually I'm not sure, maybe I'll go see her later," Scootaloo said. "But I do wanna be here for a quick moment."

"You're always welcome, Dashie's little sister is also my little sister," Johnny said.

"Yeah," Scootaloo said, going into the home. "I really like where you live, so much cooler than my house."

"Your home doesn't look so bad," Johnny insisted.

"It's plain and ordinary, and most of the time empty since my parents travel a lot," Scootaloo lamented.

"Oh right, you spend most of your time living with your Aunts," Johnny said.

"I love them and all, but I kinda wish my parents were around. I always found Rainbow Dash lucky for having parents that always wanna be around her and supporting her," Scootaloo said.

"Even now they do, I thin Dashie's getting annoyed but I think they're awesome, then again I've always been about family. The Fantastic Four isn't just a Superhero Group, it's a Superhero Family," Johnny said.

"Does that make Rainbow Dash a member?" Scootaloo asked, though realized something important. "Wait, if it's 'Fantastic Four', then I guess you can't have more than four."

"We can always change the name," Johnny said. "Peter did wanna join us, I told you about that right?"

"Yeah, when you first came to this world," Scootaloo said. "Man, I remember when nopony liked you at all."

"That's...an exaggeration," Johnny somewhat insisted. "Though what matters is that you and Rainbow Dash liked me and that's all I care about."

"Of course we do," Scootaloo said. "Most ponies just don't like show offs, that's why it was hard for Trixie to make friends, in fact if it wasn't for Peter, who knows if she would have found any friends at all."

"Let's give Trixie a little bit of credit, I'm sure somepony out there would have been her friend," Johnny said.

The two arrived in the kitchen as Rainbow Dash placed Firefly on her chair. "Promise not to make too big of a mess kiddo."

Firefly barely paid any mind to that, she simply turned to face her father. "Daddy!"

Rainbow Dash gestured the two over, "Come on, let's get some food in this kid."

Johnny and Scootaloo trotted over, placing the a jar of food in front of Firefly as Rainbow Dash grabbed a spoon. "Alright kid, time to eat." Rainbow Dash attempted to feed Firefly, but she turned her head away, much to her mother's annoyance. "Wow, who could have known this would happen."

"Yeah, no one could have seen that coming," Johnny said sarcastically, getting a giggle from Scootaloo, again to Rainbow Dash's annoyance.

"Johnny, think you can do this?" Rainbow Dash asked. "She seems to respond much easier to you."

"Barely," Johnny said, trotting over with Scootaloo following. "Didn't your mom give you tips? She said you were very similar at this age, how you made messes all the time and barely wanted to eat your food."

Rainbow Dash groaned "Don't say this stuff in front of Scootaloo, it's not cool," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey I won't think any less of you," Scootaloo insisted. "I was probably no different anyway."

"And that's why you're my favorite Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said. "Anyway let's hurry and feed her, your sister's coming soon."

"Oh right, she's gonna leave Franklin here for a bit," Johnny said.

"Your nephew? That's cool, I guess he likes this world," Scootaloo said.

"More like he likes Mayday," Johnny said. "Kid's already crushing on girls, just like his uncle at that age."

"Maybe we should help the kid out," Rainbow Dash said. "Who knows, Maybe could get a coltfriend at an early age."

"Hey it'd be good if she had any friends, she doesn't seem very social," Johnny said.

"True, she barely plays with other foals, when I was her age I had friends I did stuff with," Rainbow Dash said.

"Yeah, and it's not like she can't make friends, she's got foals who like being around her, she just doesn't really seem interested in having any friends at all, I know I'm not the only one who sees this, Bobby has mentioned it a couple of times as well," Johnny said.

"Yeah, we should all teach her the meaning of friendship, it is kinda what Rainbow Dash and the others do after all," Scootaloo said.

"Doing awesome at it too," Johnny said. "Anyway let's get this filly fed, I don't think Franklin would want to be around for most of the attempts."

At the Parker-Sparkle home, Trixie is sitting down and enjoying some tea with Scott while Flurry talked with Mayday, or at least attempted to talk with the filly.

"So my mom's been really busy with her whole helping ponies love each other thing, and soon she's gonna teach me about it so one day I can be a Princess of Love, that just sounds exciting, I mean helping ponies find love sounds so fun, I can't wait to try it!"

"Uh huh, sounds great Flurry," Mayday said, barely interested, much more into analyzing something she was trying to build.

"So great! One day I'm gonna be a Princess of Love, and maybe one day you'll be a Princess of Friendship, we'll both be like our moms!" Flurry said, though began to wonder. "Then again, it would also be cool if you became a superhero like your dad, you can be 'Spider-Mare', doesn't that sound fun?"

Mayday rolled her eyes, "Sure Flurry, totally fun."

As this continued, Trixie shook her head in shame. "She's too into those devices, I blame Peter for this, he doesn't really let her interact much."

"Does he even know how? Didn't he have trouble making friends?" Scott asked.

"That was a long time ago, he should be good at it by now, it's how he got me as a friend, despite the fact that I tried to take his stuff, then trick him into letting me stay in this home," Trixie said.

"Sneaky huh? I started out like that myself though, so I shouldn't really be talking," Scott said.

"Troubled life Scott?" Trixie asked.

"Sorta, I made some foolish choices, when my daughter was sick I had no way of affording the help she needed, so I kinda started 'taking' what I needed, which actually led me to the Ant Man suit I use," Scott said.

"Well you had a more noble cause, you were just trying to help your daughter, I was just being petty," Trixie said.

"You made a mistake, just like I did, at least both of us were able to be better than we were then," Scott said. "I mean you're part of a family that loves you, everything I talk to Peter he mentions how cool you are, that you're like his big sister."

"I'm like a big sister to both of them, and an aunt to their child, so I feel pretty fulfilled at least," Trixie said.

"I'll say, you do seem like a very cool and mature chick, I'm sure you'll make someone a great wife someday," Scott said.

"I have no interest in marriage," Trixie said. "I'm just fine being part of this family."

"Wow really?" Scott said. "Little surprised you have no interest, I thought you'd have a pony in mind already."

Trixie muttered a bit, "I guess the only decent guy for me is already married."

"You say something?" Scott asked.

Trixie blushed a little while shaking her head. "No, not really."

A few seconds later, Janet walked into the room with Spike and Cassie. "Well me and Spike are about to leave, I'm sure you can handle things on your own Trixie."

"I'm still here," Scott said. "Cassie still wants to see Peter."

"He won't be back til much later, maybe there's other places she can go to," Janet said, then turned to the young filly. "Though she seems to have something to keep her occupied."

"These books are interesting, this one is a magic book!" Cassie said.

"Well she seems happy, so I can stay, me and Trixie can handle watching two foals," Scott said.

"Sounds good, well see you two later, let's go Spike," Janet said, leaving with her dragon husband.

"We won't be too far, come get us if you need anything!" Spike said before shutting the door.

Flurry Heart sighed blissfully, "So much romance." She turned to Mayday, "So, when are you gonna get a coltfriend?"

That question actually caused Mayday to stop and glare at her cousin. "I don't need a coltfriend."

Flurry looked sad, "But you're so pretty, you should find a colt to love, or a filly."

"I don't need to be with anypony," Mayday said. "As long as I have my daddy then I'm happy."

Flurry pouted a bit, then had an idea, one she would keep a secret for the moment, at least to Mayday. "Ok cousin Mayday, whatever you want." Fortunately for Flurry, Mayday was oblivious to her cousin's plans. Since she will be Princess of Love soon, she can be the one to help find romance for Mayday.

Scott snickered at Mayday's response however, and turned to Trixie. "You set a bad example."

Trixie glared, "That has NOTHING to do with me. Besides I want her to find somepony as well and not depend on her dad."

"Or you can just teach her to be independent, she honestly doesn't have to get married, it obviously didn't work for me," Scott said.

"What exactly happened with your marriage if I may be so bold as to ask?" Trixie asked.

"It's nothing major, we just fell out of love. We still see each other and try to at least stay friends, mainly for my daughter's sake. I do wanna be in her life and I want her mother to be in her life too," Scott said.

"Oh...well that's really nice of you to do, at least you're not pretending for her sake," Trixie sighed. "Like my parents did."

"Your parents?" Scott asked. "What happened?"

"It's hard to talk about, but sometimes I felt like I was the reason they were unhappy, since they were only together for my sake, so I ran away and never saw them again," Trixie said.

Scott's eyes widened, "You what!? Why would you do that, they loved you at least, wouldn't that worry them?"

"I realize what I did was stupid, that's why I promised myself I would always be with this family and never leave them," Trixie said.

"Think that's why you're not interested in marriage? Because of your parents?" Scott asked.

Trixie scoffed, "No, I just like the freedom of not being married. Though do you ever miss being married?"

"Sometimes, I still hope to find someone else to be with. Sometimes I wish it did work out with me and Cassie's mom. I'm not saying you have to be married, it's just nice to have someone to share your life with, to wake up with everyday and let them know you love them, it's a great feeling that I'm sure you've seen up close with Peter and Twilight, so I kinda want that for you," Scott said.

Trixie grabbed her hat, staring into it as she started to think about Scott's words. With a sigh she turned to the shrinking hero with a partial smile, "I get your point. Thanks Scott, you're a pretty decent guy."

"That's nice to here," Scott said, turning to Flurry and Mayday. "Um, so does she realize that Mayday ignores her half the time?"

"Probably, but she's persistent," Trixie said.

With Peter, Twilight, Cadance and Shining Armor, the two couples did their double date at a pretty unusual place for royal couples, a small restaurant called the Tasty Treat.

"I'm so glad we get to do this, I've been waiting so long to do something with the two of you again," Cadance said.

"I feel like it's been so long since we did, I don't get to see you two that much these days, between being a Princess and a mother," Twilight said.

"Same here, Mayday is growing up so well, she's such a smart young filly," Cadance said.

"Obviously gets that from her mother," Shining Armor pointed out.

"And Flurry is so adorable, she's so full of love and kindness," Twilight said.

"A trait of her mother," Peter pointed out this time. "Basically our daughters are very much like their mothers in talents and adorableness."

"Aw, you're too sweet Peter," Cadance said.

Shining Armor glared, "Hey, were you just flirting with my wife?"

"Why would I flirt with my sister-in-law?" Peter asked. "Kinda awkward."

Twilight groaned, "Big brother, that's not very appropriate to say, Peter's just being friendly."

Shining Armor huffed, "Still, he can be a bit too friendly when it comes to mares."

"Hey I can be friendly with guys too, it's just easier with mares for some reason," Peter said.

"Let's not discuss this please, it's been talked about over and over, it's starting to get really old and annoying," Twilight said.

"Fine, I'll just ask something else that's been on my mind Peter, where exactly did you hear about this place?" Shining Armor asked.

"From Rarity, she knows the owner and his daughter, nice ponies," Peter said.

"The compliment is appreciated Prince Peter," a mare said, making her way over.

"It's just Peter, you don't need to be formal," Peter said with a slight blush, then turned to the others. "Meet Saffron Masala, the owner's daughter."

"Nice to meet you Saffron," Shining Armor said.

"The pleasure is all mine, it's not often I get to serve royalty," Saffron said.

"We're just another set of customers, no need to treat us any differently," Cadance said.

"Especially somepony who knows my friend Rarity," Twilight said.

"Yes, she's such a nice mare, she and Pinkie Pie really helped out me and my father. How are they doing? And their husbands too?" Saffron asked.

"They're fine, Rarity's actually pregnant with her first child, and Pinkie is still just Pinkie, only with a husband, who's actually more eccentric than she is," Twilight said.

"Well I am happy for Rarity, perhaps I will make something for her and her husband, would you mind giving to them when you're done?" Saffron asked.

"I'm sure she would really appreciate that," Twilight said.

"Good, now what would the four of you like?" Saffron asked, ready to take their orders.


	4. Families and Friendships

Later at Sweet Apple Acres, Remy and Applejack have finished their work for the day, though Applejack still looked a little glum. Remy felt bad for his wife, he hated seeing her like this. Once the two made their way toward their home, Remy decided to take that moment to make things right.

"Applejack, you feeling ok?" Remy asked. Silly question but he needed to get her attention somehow.

"I'm fine Remy," Applejack said, trying to sound genuine.

Remy knew she wasn't, he had to get her to talk. "Hey, I'm really sorry if I asked a tough question earlier, I just get worried when I know something's bothering you and you won't talk."

"No, no need to be sorry, yer mah husband, so it's natural that you'd be worried. I'm just not the best at talking about mah feelings," Applejack admitted.

"You've always been an honest pony, so it shouldn't be that hard should it?" Remy asked.

Applejack shook her head, "I haven't always been honest Remy, it was because of that dishonesty that mah parents aren't even around."

"Huh? What does that mean?" Remy asked.

Applejack sniffled a bit, wiping a tear from her eye. "You won't be mad if ah tell you?"

"Applejack, I grew up with dishonesty, you looked past that when you married me, I owe you so much cherrie, please just tell me what you meant, I'll still be here and still in love with you," Remy said.

Applejack started to feel relieved, glad to have such a great husband. "Let me start by answering another question of yers, about farming. See ah didn't always like it, I wanted to try something different, one of the reasons ah even left this farm to go live in the city with mah aunt and uncle. Because of that ah slacked off to the point where ah ran away into the Everfree Forest."

"Isn't that place dangerous though?" Remy asked.

Applejack nodded, "Learned that the hard way. Mah parents went to get me, and while ah was able to get out...they weren't."

Remy's eyes widened, "So...you think it's your fault?"

"Those vines grabbed mah parents and dragged them into the forest, because ah was too stubborn to be a good farmer. It's mah biggest regret, so I've done everything I could to make up fer it. If I'm the reason Apple Bloom never knew her parents, then I'll do right by her, and be a great older sister," Applejack said.

"Ah, that explains why you're so close, much closer than Rarity and her sister," Remy said. He trotted over and pulled his wife into a hug. "Thanks for telling me, I know it must have been hard. But I love you regardless, I'll do what I can to help ease that pain."

"Thanks sugarcube," Applejack said, returning the hug. "I'd be nothing without you."

"That's not true, you'd be something even if you never met me, I'm the one who's lucky," Remy said.

The two pulled apart and shared a kiss, though the moment was cut short when they heard some tiny hoof steps. They turned to see Apple Bloom and Rumble standing there.

"So, you told him about maw and paw?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He deserved to know about them after all," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I do wanna know more about the parents who raised such awesome ponies," Remy said.

"They would have liked you, dad would be showing you the entire family business, and mom would have gone on about how great it is to have a son-in-law like you. They would be so happy to be grandparents," Applejack said.

"Speaking of which, where's Oliver?" Rumble asked.

"He should still be napping, though he probably woke up and wants his mama, ah should go inside and get him fed and bathed," Applejack said.

"I'll join you, it's fun watching you feed him," Apple Bloom said and then turned to Rumble. "See you tomorrow sugar."

The two shared a kiss as Apple Bloom then went inside with her older sister. Rumble sighed blissfully after the kiss. "She's so amazing, we got ourselves some great fillies Remy."

"Yeah," Remy said, then turned to the forest. "Hm..."

"What's up?" Rumble asked.

"She said her parents were grabbed and dragged into the forest...but that's all she knows it seems," Remy said.

"What are you getting at?" Rumble asked.

"Maybe...they're still in there? Or they escaped and just never came back?" Remy wondered.

"Great as that would sound, I don't think it's possible," Rumble sadly admitted.

Remy tapped his chin, "Maybe I should check it out someday, go in there and-"

"Remy stop," Rumble said. "Look, it's dangerous in there, you're not gonna find anything. You'll just be putting yourself in danger, and I don't think Applejack would forgive that. Just keep being a good husband for her, that's all she needs."

Remy still didn't look convinced, he needed to know for sure, if he could bring his wife's parents back to her then that would make her happier than he could imagine. Though Rumble did have a point, he doesn't even know if they're still in the Everfree Forest, he could be endangering himself for no reason. "I...I guess you might be right."

"Just forget about it, focus on keeping Applejack happy, that's all she wants," Rumble said, then readied his wings. "I'm going home, see ya."

Rumble flew away as Remy tapped his chin in wonder. "Still, if there's a chance, I can't just ignore it." Remy sighed heavily, "Bright Mac...Buttercup...If only I could see you both, and thank you for having a daughter like Applejack." Remy then returned to the barn.

At Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie and the others finally got the place cleaned up. It took a while, but Pinkie was used to cleaning up messes fast.

"That was fun," Deadpool said. "Sorta."

"At least it was also tasty," Pound said.

"Let's just get cleaned up, starting with you two, go get ready for a bath," Pinkie said.

"Aw, do we have to?" Pound asked.

"Do as your Auntie Pinkie says," Deadpool said.

The twins sighed and nodded. "Fine."

Maud made her way to the room she was staying at, "I gotta check on my collection, and Boulder too, he might be hungry."

"Oh, and I gotta get Gummy fed," Pinkie said.

"And I...wait I don't have a pet," Deadpool said, then looked sad. "Now I want a pet."

"We'll get you one, don't worry," Pinkie reassured.

"Thanks, you're the best Pinkie, you and your sister," Deadpool said.

"She is the best, my favorite sister too," Pinkie said.

Suddenly Deadpool realized something. "So why is Maud your favorite? I mean what about Marble and Limestone? I mean I get that Marble barely talks and Limestone's a total...not nice pony," Deadpool would rather not say a much worse insult about somepony in Pinkie's family, "But it's kinda weird that you don't spend time with them as much."

"Well, Marble's too shy at times, it's not easy to bring her anywhere, she never talks to anypony, and Limestone...I'll admit, she's not friendly and kinda mean. I love them both too, but they're not the best ponies to bring places," Pinkie said.

"Oh...makes sense...but what if it makes them sad?" Deadpool asked, then felt weird. "When did I get so sentimental about other ponies?"

"I don't think they mind, Limestone doesn't mind obviously and Marble's probably happier not going somewhere she doesn't want to..." Pinkie said, but felt even more concerned. "I hope I'm not making them sad."

"Well...if I had to say...maybe at least invite them out more...even if they say know they'll know you care about them, I think that's the nice thing to do," Deadpool said.

Pinkie giggled a bit, "You're trying at least, that makes me happy."

"Well at least I know how to do that," Deadpool said. "Anyway, we should get cleaned up, before the Cakes come home and realize something funny."

"Right...by the way, think we'll be able to have kids of our own sometime soon?" Pinkie asked.

Deadpool removed his mask for the moment, giving Pinkie and honest smile. "Of course, whenever you're ready to."

Pinkie squeed and kissed Deadpool, "You're too sweet Pooly."

"So are you...maybe it's because you eat a lot of sweets," Deadpool said, causing the two to giggle a bit.

On the way to the Parker-Sparkle home, Johnny and Rainbow Dash are attempting to give some advice to Franklin about Mayday, despite how weird it was for the young colt as Scootaloo laughed a little at his awkwardness.

"Just play it cool, stay near her, give her a compliment here and there, and you'll have her," Johnny said.

"Also don't be afraid to show off, not too much, just enough to get her attention," Rainbow Dash said.

"I-I already told you both, I-I don't like Mayday that way," Franklin stammered.

"Right, sure kid," Johnny said.

"I-I mean it!" Franklin insisted. "She's just...nice, that's all."

"Cute too, go for it kid," Rainbow Dash said.

Scootaloo shook her head, "Poor kid." She turned to Firefly on her back. "Silly huh Firefly?"

Firefly nodded and giggled a bit.

The two arrived and knocked, the door being answered by Trixie. "Oh it's you two."

"Nice to see you too," Johnny said a but smugly. "We brought Franklin over, I thought he could play with Mayday."

"Good luck, Flurry's barely getting her attention," Trixie said.

Johnny sighed, "That girl...anyway he can still try." He leaned down, "Sometimes the ones who are harder to get are the most rewarding."

Franklin groaned and walked inside, gaining Trixie's curiosity. "He looked...kind of annoyed."

"He's got a crush on Mayday, won't admit it, so I'm helping him out," Johnny said.

"You? Helping with romance?" Trixie asked.

"What's that supposed to mean, I'm Johnny Storm, the hottest Superhero in existence," Johnny boasted. "Not just because of my powers too!"

"Yeah, he got me to like him, and you know how hard that would be," Rainbow Dash said.

"The moment you saw him do something fancy you were all over him," Trixie said.

Johnny groaned, "You seriously need a coltfriend."

"Ugh, why do ponies keep telling me that!?" Trixie asked. "I don't want a coltfriend!"

"Marefriend then?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Pretty sure Lightning Dust has a thing for you."

"I don't want to date anypony!" Trixie shouted.

Johnny looked around, "Wow, no one seems devastated, too bad."

"Hey don't say that!" Scott shouted from inside. "I'd be devastated if I were a pony who wanted to date this mare."

"Thank you Scott," Trixie said.

Johnny looked inside, "Um, what are you doing here Lang?"

"My daughter's here, she wants to meet Peter," Scott said, gesturing to his daughter. "But she seems pretty happy with that book at least."

"So much magic!" Cassie said.

Trixie giggled a bit, then turned to Johnny and Rainbow Dash. "So...you two coming in?"

"Make that four," Scootaloo said, getting Trixie's attention.

"Didn't see you there, anyway come on inside," Trixie said.

The three Pegasi walked in, barely acknowledging Trixie.

With Franklin, he seemed to be sitting close to Mayday, but too shy to say anything. Every time he wanted to, he would shut himself up before saying anything.

Flurry Heart could tell he wanted her attention, and she noticed he seemed unusually shy for a pony who just wanted to talk. "Maybe he has a crush on her," She muttered. "This could be my chance to practice." She started speaking loudly, "So, Franklin, aren't your parents scientists as well?"

"Y-yeah, they are," Franklin said.

"Wow, and Mayday wants to be a scientist, isn't that cool Mayday?" Flurry asked.

"Uh-huh, sure thing Flurry," Mayday said, trying to examine something. "Still needs some work."

Flurry looked at Franklin, then gestured with her eyes for him to do something. Unfortunately Franklin was a little confused, much to Flurry's annoyance.

"Offer to help," she whispered loudly.

"Oh, um," Franklin turned to Mayday. "Do you need help?"

"No," Mayday said. "I got this."

"Oh...ok," Franklin said.

Flurry face hoofed, "This isn't working."

As Mayday continued to work, something sparked in the machine and started to smoke, "Great! Stupid machine!" She picked it up and walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going!?" Flurry asked.

"To daddy's lab, I need a better place to work!" Mayday said as she left.

Flurry pouted, "This sucks, I couldn't get her to notice Franklin." She turned to him with an annoyed glare. "Grow some confidence will you!?"

"Huh!?" Franklin said, getting really confused.

"You have a crush on her, so get her to notice you," Flurry said.

"I don't have a crush on Mayday!" Franklin said.

"Yeah you do!" Johnny and Rainbow Dash shouted from nearby, much to Franklin's annoyance.

The day passed by with no further events, the two couples finished their meal and thanked Saffron. They also took the food she made for Rarity as promised and brought it to Ponyville.

They passed by Rarity's house first, Peter knocking and getting Rarity at the door.

"Peter darling, so great to see you," Rarity said, then noticed the others. "Oh, all of the Royalty is here."

"Yeah, Saffron made something for you," Peter said, giving her the food.

"Thanks darling, so I take it you're all going home?" Rarity asked.

"Yeah, they're gonna pick up Flurry, she spend a little time with Mayday, the two likely bonding," Peter said.

"Doubt it!" Bobby shouted from inside.

"Bobby!" Rarity shouted, then smiled awkwardly at Peter. "Sorry about that."

Peter shook his head, "First Trixie, now Bobby, my daughter isn't anti-social."

"She could use work," Shining Armor muttered.

"I heard that dude!" Peter said.

"Lets not fret, I'm sure Mayday and Flurry had a great time together, I'll see you later," Rarity said, waving bye to them.

Peter nodded and left, making his way home with his family. When they got there, they were surprised to see the extra company.

"Spider-Man!" Cassie said, running over to him. "It's really you!"

"Huh? Who's this?" Peter asked.

"My daughter Cassie," Scott said. "Big fan of yours."

"Oh, so this is her in pony form?" Peter said. "Well it's nice to see you Cassie."

"You have cool books here," Cassie said.

"They're my wife's," Peter said, gesturing to Twilight.

"If you like them, I can lend you some," Twilight said.

"Wow, that'd be great, thanks miss," Cassie said.

"It's Twilight honey, Twilight Sparkle," Twilight said.

Shining trotted over to Flurry, "Ready to go home dear?"

"Yes daddy," Flurry said.

Shining looked around, "Where's Mayday?"

"In the lab, something she was trying to make broke, then she got mad and left, just when this boy was flirting with her," Flurry said.

"I wasn't flirting!" Franklin said.

"Well if you did, then maybe she would have liked you more," Flurry said.

Peter's ears twitched, "Nopony better be flirting with my daughter!"

"I wasn't! I swear!" Franklin said.

Johnny chuckled, "Wow, not ready for her to have a coltfriend?"

"Would you want Firefly to have one?" Peter asked.

"Well she's like a year old," Johnny said. "So hard to compare right now."

Shining Armor trotted to Peter, "Your daughter seriously needs to be more social."

"Would everypony stop saying that!" Peter shouted. "She's fine!"

That caused an awkward silence among the ponies, to which Scott was the first to break it. "So...now might be a good time to leave, alright Cassie?"

"Can I come back tomorrow, where there's more time?" Cassie asked.

"Sure, not a problem, would it be Peter?" Scott asked.

"No, that's fine," Peter said, still feeling a bit annoyed. "She can come over if she wants."

"Cool!" Cassie said. "Alright, let's go daddy!"

The two left, though not before Scott said one final good-bye to Trixie. "See you later Trixie."

"Sure thing Scott," Trixie said.

"Well this was a great trip wasn't it," Johnny said with obvious sarcasm. "Let's go Franklin."

Franklin stood up and approached Peter and Twilight, "Tell Mayday I said 'bye'."

Peter glared suspiciously, "Why? Still want to ask her out?"

"You have the wrong idea!" Franklin said.

"Peter," Twilight lightly scolded, then turned to Franklin. "I'll tell her you said 'bye'."

Franklin nodded, feeling more relieved and left with Rainbow Dash and Johnny.

Shining Armor and Cadance also said their good-byes.

"Let's do this again soon," Cadance said.

"Can I see Mayday again?" Flurry asked.

"Sure, if you want to," Shining said.

"She'll be more social, I promise that," Twilight said.

Peter groaned, "She's fine as she is, let's not make a big deal."

Shining shrugged it off and left with his family, leaving only Peter, Twilight and Trixie.

"You seemed to have enjoyed yourself Trixie," Twilight said.

"Scott's not a bad guy to talk to," Trixie admitted. "He's a good father, I like that about him."

"We should bring him by more," Twilight said. "But for now let's relax, I'm kinda tired."

"I'm gonna check on Mayday," Peter said, going to the lab.

Trixie watched Peter leave, then focused on Twilight, "You sure Mayday will be alright?"

Twilight sighed, "I really don't know, I was like that at her age, so hopefully she'll come to realize she needs friends too."

"I just want what's best for her, I don't want her to end up lonely like I was," Trixie said.

"I know, you and the others are caring at least, I appreciate that, but Peter probably doesn't wanna see it, or he sees something else entirely," Twilight said.

Trixie thought that over, hoping that whatever was happening would be temporary.

At Fluttershy's cottage, while Fluttershy and Logan finished tending to the animals, ready to prepare for dinner and bed, Laura was off sitting under a nearby tree, looking into the night sky.

Something about Equestria's night seemed pretty cool to her, maybe she can feel the slightest magic in the air, cringe-like as that sounds, plus it reminds her that she can finally relax.

She felt grateful inside, no longer having to worry about her past, she has a future with Fluttershy and her family. She's very excited at the idea of Fluttershy having kids, so she can be a big sister.

During this, she heard a familiar voice. "Relaxing yourself?"

Laura turned and saw Lightning Dust, "Sup Dust, how are you?"

"I'm good," Lightning Dust said. "Just observing the night like you are."

Laura moved over so Lightning could sit next to her. Laura loved having Lightning around, she's one of the few that can make Laura feel happy. The two sat close to each other, almost cuddled together as they looked into the sky.

"Hey Dust, question," Laura said.

"Yeah?" Lightning asked.

"What do you think it will be like when Fluttershy has kids?" Laura asked.

"Huh? Um, cool I guess?" Lightning asked. "Are you worried about her being a mom?"

"No, total opposite, I'm excited about it, I wanna be there for Fluttershy and her kids, the idea of having little kids looking up to us seems awesome," Laura said.

"Wow, seeing you excited for something, the only other times you seem excited is when Limestone comes by, how are you two doing as a couple?" Lightning asked.

"Good, still trying to figure some stuff out. She has her farm to think about, and I don't think I wanna leave Fluttershy," Laura said. "Or you for that matter."

Lightning Dust blushed a little, "That's nice, but don't let me stop you from being with someone you care about. Though if you really did start to miss me, I have no problems going with you."

Laura looked surprised, "Whoa, really?"

"Don't look so surprised, I care about you more than anything else, where you go I wanna follow," Lightning said.

"Heh, you're an alright friend Dust, glad I met you," Laura said.

"Funny, that's not how you felt at first, amazing how things change," Lightning said.

"Lots of things can change," Laura said. "As long as it's not you not being there for me."

"Like I said, I care about you more than anything, I'll never not wanna be with you, I really love you Laura," Lightning said.

"Love you too Dust," Laura said, pulling her into a side hug. "And I'll always be there for you."

Lightning again started to blush, she briefly nuzzled again Laura and continued looking into the night sky with her.

Back at Celestia's castle, Thor was walking through the halls, almost ready to call it a night when he noticed Luna putting up some flowers. "Ah, hello Princess."

"Evening Thor, done with your training?" Luna asked.

"Yes, the guards will be as strong as the ones of Asgard," Thor said.

"That's great, question, why were you referring to some of the Pegasus ponies as Valkyries?" Luna asked.

"Oh, because they reminded me of the warriors in my home that rode on Pegasus ponies, it was a fun little joke on my part," Thor said.

"Huh, that's unusual," Luna said.

"Perhaps yes, anyway you seem to be putting up flowers, I know you're a night pony but surely you don't need such decorations," Thor said.

"It's to create a more relaxing atmosphere in the night, to help ponies dream better," Luna said.

"Ah, that's great, nice little detail then," Thor said.

"I know right?" Luna said, the looked glum. "I just wish my sister could show that appreciation."

"Huh? I'm sure she appreciates it, why wouldn't she?" Thor asked.

"I don't know honestly," Luna said.

Thor patted Luna's back a moment, "Well keep doing what you're doing, anyway I'm off."

As Thor left, Luna felt herself smiling. Guess he's a much more decent guy than he thought.

Also in the castle, Sunset Shimmer is seen with the portals spell, working diligently on them.

"Why is this so hard!? What makes Ryu's world so much harder to access!?" Sunset shouted, groaning a bit. "Damn...how can I find him again?" She continued to research, though felt some doubt in herself. "Does he even want to see me again though?"

What she didn't realize was that in his training dojo, Ryu was seen meditating, thinking about the Superheroes, about battling against Spider-Man again, and about the mare who befriended him.

"Hm...how long before I battle Peter again? Or meet with Sunset Shimmer?" Ryu looked up from his meditative state. "I yearn for a chance return to Equestria, difficult as it may be."

Ryu stood up and began to power his chi, he then did some quick strikes in the air, further practicing his skills.

"Perhaps I should go see Chris and Dante, they'll provide more of a challenge," Ryu said. He grabbed his bag and set off on another journey.

Many across the worlds were wondering about something, whether in the same world where Mega Man is seen polishing his Mega Buster, also wondering when his next fight would be, or in Future Equestria, where Sweetie Belle wondered if she would again see the past, and if her son would ever meet his father.

Even in The Dragon World, the Saiyans known as Goku and Vegeta continued to train, having found new motivation to do so. They hoped to reach the level of The Gods and fight the strongest opponents. Perhaps those opponents could very well be Peter and Ryu, time would tell soon.

The future had interesting things to behold.


End file.
